Rise and Rise Again
by CreepypastaSweet
Summary: Firefly was a girl destined to be the leader of the Golden Phoenix mafia clan. she was born into the line, and inherited the strongest powers on her 13 birthday. but in order for her to be the ruler... she would have to marry. and not just marry anyone. but marry a dragon. being the tough person that she is, she didnt really like that option. untill one dragon collided with her.
1. Payday

It was evening.

The sun had sank low under the horizon, casting a few last beams of dying light over the city of Italy. A few people were mingling about the half-closed fair, buying a few trinkets for family, friends, or loved ones. _Charming,_ the Italian mobster girl thought, her nose wrinkled in disgust. She was absentmindedly reminded of what her father, mother, family, and the rest of the clan kept telling her: _"you need to find a dragon in order to keep the rule going. You are the chosen phoenix to do it."_

At least, that was what her father had kept on saying.

Before he disappeared, that is.

Perched on top of the warehouse, Filadae, nicknamed Firefly, perched next to a smokestack, clenching a lit cigar in her teeth, her blood orange eyes scanning the dwindling crouds for her target, a well-known drug dealer named Dominik Fleanttio. Dear Dommy forgot to pay up on time, unfortunately, and Firefly was the one in charge to make sure that the rival clans either paid up, or paid with blood.

And Dommy chose blood.

She finally spotted him, a slightly overweight, balding man in a grey business suit, carrying a briefcase, quickly slipping through the crouwds, trying to keep cover. Fat chance of that, with his baldspot glittering like a diamond in the rough. With a huff that expelled trails of smoke into the cooling air, Firefly leapt off the roof, making certain to hold her velvet black fedora while doing so, having it half-ticked under her black jacket, showing she was wearing a red tank top underneath. She landed almost silently- her black leather boots creaking slightly, and Dommy whipped around, spotting Firefly.

"M-mi-mistress Capatchia." He greeted, shakily bowing formally. "what brings you here at this time?"

"you."

At that, Dommy broke into a full on run, suprising Firefly with how fast the fat man could dart. She surprise wore away into amusement.

"you wanna run? I'll show you what you have to run from."

(authors note:

so hey! my first story. well i finally figured out how to upload the dumb things.

anyways, this is (yes) a paring story, paring two of my favorite characters i have created (second character, Flame, is owned by someone else. i do not own him. she does.) there will be more uploads after this.)


	2. the Bird and the Stone

Firefly ran faster, her feet hitting the cement hard as she followed Dominik closely, her eyes narrowed. She was holding the cigar in her hands now, cradling the lit part, her body heating up, burning the rest of the cigar into embers, which lighted in her hands. She swiped her hand left, she fire leaping from her hands, headed at the man. It had barely grazed him as he leapt into a building, headed up the stairs.

Unknown to Firefly, someone else noticed the ruckus. He blinked, shading his eyes as he looked up at the now-abandoned building, formally belonging to a bank that didn't fair so well in that location. "…..?" h e decided to check it out.

In the building, Firefly followed Dominik, her eyes narrowed, feeling slightly uneasy, not knowing what he was up to. Nevertheless, she continued after him, darting up the uneven, cement stairs after him. It was a forclosed building- the owners having got rid of it for a long, long time. It was unkept and, quite frankly, nasty- Firefly wrinkled her nose at the stench, faltering a few steps as she lost sight of Dominik. "What the hell i-"

Without warning her sentince was cut off as something slammed into her back. With a grunt she fell to the ground, cracking her jaw on one of the steps. She depreatly tried to get Dominik off, reaching for her pistol that was kept her side, her body heating up. She could smell the scent of smok as Dominik's suit caught on fire, and she forced herself to heat up more, gritting her teeth as she tried to grab Dominik.

Suddenly, she froze, as cold steel was pushed against her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dominik hissed by her ear, and Firefly could smell the stench of whatever thing he was eating last- possibly garlic. "now, Mistress phoenix, what did you think that would accomplish?"

She spotted a few shadows at the corner of her eye, and managed to turn slightly enough to make out a few more men, their eyes directly on her, each one grinning or holding a weapon. Most were doing both. She was laying on the top step of the building, near the roof.

Firefly was dragged onto her feet, blood trickling down from her broken jaw. Deciding not to fight, Firefly simply glared. Normally she would be using fire and attacking them- but that wasn't the best idea with almost ten full-grown men holding weapons. They would tell if she was about to move, and shoot her down. Not like that would do any good, but Firefly wasn't really in the mood to be reincarnated at the moment.

They pulled her closer to the edge, the wind whipping her red-orange hair.

"Say your prayers, little phoenix, and hope that you can fly."


	3. Flame and Fire

Firefly remained silent, unmoving, her face tense and showing a large amount of annoyance. "I have no time for games, Dominic. If you do something to me, it means war."

"not if your dead first." He commented dryly.

Firefly had enough, violently heating up, causing a few of their grips to loosen, before slamming Dominic right in the face with her fist. He surged back, stumbling, his hand holding his nose, and he suddenly pulled the trigger, firing something into Fireflys stomach.

Suddenly, Firefly started feeling cold- as if she stepped into a walk-in freezer. She raised her eyebrows as she noticed that she couldn't heat up, her confusion growing into aralm as Dominic slammed her to her knees, and Firefly couldn't fight back, trembling now. It was… so… cold…

"do you like it?" he mocked, pretending to be sincere. "it was a present made just for you- a nitrogen bullet, mixed with a special ingredient that'll… knock the life outta you." He slickered slowly, before gripping her hair, pushing her backwards, about to shove her off the building. Firefly stared up at him with utter loathing, knowing she couldn't regenerate as well, or not at all, if he killed her.

"lets see you fly-"

Without warning Dominic's black erupted in flames. He screamed in such a high pitch, Firefly could almost mistake him for a girl. A young man suddenly flung him- and Firefly instantly noticed his whole body was covered in flames- and he was the one producing them. He had short brown hair, normal skin, but seemed to be slightly shimmery and hard, and there also seemed to be a few patches of orange scales, but Firefly would be mistaking that, due to the fact that he was on fire.

And he also had a dragons tail.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Dominic fairly screamed, looking left and right for his possee, but no one was there- all either knocked out, or had fled.

"somebody here to stop you." The boy replyed, puffing his chest up lightly, to Fireflys amusement. She got to her feet, one hand pressed against the wound, one hand on his shoulder. He seemed surprised

for a second, glancing back, allowing time for Dominic to grab the gun again, and cocked it. Be the look on the boys face- he wasn't bulletproof.

Before Dominic could fire, Firefly suddenly swept her hand towards him, and to the boys shock, a blast of flame went into Fireflys hand, encircling her hand and wrist, growing larger, before she sent the fire as a large burn wave directly at Dominic, who wasn't able to get out of the way in time. You saw the silloete of his body for a second, before the fire left, and all that was left was a standing crisp.

The strange boys mouth hung open. "yo- you KILLED him! AND USED FIRE TO DO IT! LIKE CONTROLLED FIRE!"

"and he would have killed US if I didn't do anything about it, American." Firefly drawled, her eyes narrowed. "and I should ask why you were able to CREATE the fire I USED."

"whats wrong with being a American?" he questioned, blinking.

She turned to leave- her body shaking again from the uncontrollable cold once she left the fire. The boy, instead of taking a hint, followed. "your hurt…."

"do you ever shut up….?" She grumbled, walking faster.

"well, im not going to shut up till you let me look at that bullet hole." He replyed right back, stubborn as a mule.

"….."

"…."

"…"

" ** _i have no problem shooting you down on the spot if you don't leave."_** Firefly snarled, her eyes burning. He backed off quickly with a 'meep' noise. As Firefly turned to leave, he asked one last question a bit timidly.

"w-…..whats your name, at least…..?im Ryan, or Flame."

Firefly stopped dead in her tracks for a second, considering weather to respond or kill him flat.

"Filadae, but most call me Firefly."


End file.
